Dawn's Demise
by mario51
Summary: After her mothers death dawn's life takes a dramatic downturn


Dawns Demise

chapter 1

Dawns problems were to begin shortly after her mother died.

One Saturday afternoon Dawn was out for a walk minding her own business, when a group of girls started talking to her. These girls were not the type that she usually mixed with but for some reason, today she decided to give them a chance. Hey said one of the girls, I'm Sam, what's your name, I'm Dawn replied Dawn. Fancy a fag asked Sam; Dawn felt a bit uncertain at first but decided to take the fag, after coughing a couple of times she got used to it. Fancy hanging with us asked Sam, why not replied Dawn I have nothing else to do.

After walking round town for a couple of hours Sam asked Dawn if she fancied going to the bronze. I can't answered Dawn, Buffy would kill me, besides I have nothing to wear, don't worry about her replied Sam what can she do, and as for not having anything to wear, I can lend you some clothes, ok then Dawn agreed why not

After stopping off at Sams to get changed the two girls entered the bronze, I'm not to sure about this said Dawn, relax answered Sam live a little. After going to the bar, the two girls found some seats, Dawn took a sip of her drink while Sam downed hers in one go, whoa thaught Dawn. Come on said Sam drink up, well thaught Dawn if you can't beat em join em and downed her drink as well., fancy another asked Sam, sure said Dawn.

A couple of hours later the two girls staggered out of the club. I think I'm a bit drunk slurred Dawn, I think the words you'r looking for are completely wasted answered Sam

chapter 2

The next afternoon, Dawn came in the front door after school. Buffy was sat on the couch waiting for her.

"Dawn!"

"Uh, ya"

"Come here, I want to talk to you."

"Uh oh, ambushed," mumbled Dawn as she turned the corner, walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Buffy. is there something you want to tell me, asked Buffy.  
like what replied Dawn.  
like why you came in at 4 am, steaming drunk.  
so what if i did said Dawn, it's my life and i'll do as i flippen well like. and she stormed off.

ten minutes later Dawn appeared wearing a low cut top, black leather skirt and high leg boots, if you think your going out like that yelled Buffy you've got another thing coming, just you watch me Dawn replied and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

chapter 3

Dawn started toward the bronze, she needed to get wrecked and quickly. how dare she try and tell me what to do Dawn muttered to herself, who does she think she is , my mother. Dawn entered the bronze and walked seductively toward the bar, hi came a voice from behind her, can i get you a drink, Dawn turned round, oh hey Sam cheers. Dawn found a seat and waited for Sam to come back with her drink, thanks she said and downed it in one. flippin heck someones thirsty, said Sam. not really replied dawn, i just fancy getting drunk.

Problems? asked Sam.

only my sister thinking she can rule my life complained Dawn.

follow me Sam said, i think a know how you can forget your problems. at least for tonight. the two girls walked off towards the toilets and Sam produced two of what looked like cigarettes. I don't feel like smoking tonight said Dawn. who said it was a cigarette Sam said, i'm not sure said Dawn a little hesitant. oh come on Sam teased live a little. I suppose a little bit would be ok agreed Dawn and proceeded to smoke it, as did Sam.  
how do you feel Sam asked, exactly the same Dawn replied. suddenly she started to giggle, what's up Sam asked. nothing Dawn replied in between fits of laughter. still feel normal asked Sam. i feel absoloutly amazing Dawn shouted, i feel as if i could fly.

come on Sam told her let's go and dance. they walked out to the dance floor and Dawn started to dace in a way that she never thought that she could, encouraging looks, espeacially from the males

chapter 4

After several hours of drinking, smoking, dancing and flirting with boys, Dawn and Sam stumbled out of the bronze, what a night cried Dawn, i don't tink i've ever had so much fun. well if your after more of the same asked Sam theres a party on at my house tommorow night it should be wicked, you bet said Dawn, see you tommorow.

The next day Dawn spent most of the afternoon trying to decide what to wear,finally after deciding on a low cut top,leather trousers and ankle boots, Dawn made her way to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Hey babe greeted Sam, giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her a bottle of beer. who's he? asked Dawn, reffering to a tall, blond boy who was standing against the opposite wall talking to a group of people. Oh him, that's Jake said Sam. cute, thought Dawn to herself, walking over to him. hey sexy she said in her sexiest voice. Hi Jake replied, fancey a dance, sure replied Dawn but only if you get me a drink first. Jake went off to get some drinks leaving Dawn on her own. bingo she thought to herself with a smile on her face. Jake came back with two beers and handed one to Dawn which she downed in one go. whoa exclaimed Jake, impressive. so how about that dance then said Dawn.

Chapter 5

Dawn and her new friend began to dance. Dancing was one of Dawn's favorite things to do. As she swayed and rocked several others who were standing around began to take notice.

"She is hot!"

"Ya"

CRASH! BANG!

"What the!"

The music suddenly stopped. Dawn turned and found herself staring eye-to-eye with Buffy.

"Dawn, you're coming home, with me, NOW!"

"Buffy, you ca..." was all that Dawn got out before Buffy literally picked her up and carried her out the door. She didn't put her down until she dropped her in the car. At which point Xander grabbed her and kept her from getting back out and Buffy shoved in beside her so that she was literally wedged between Buffy and Xander.

"Go!" yelled Buffy.

The car screeched away just as a group of guys came running out.  


Dawn stormed into the house behind Buffy, how dare you she yelled, what gives you the right to embaress me in front of my friends. i'll tell you what gives me the right yelled Buffy, i'm your sister and i love you. Well i whish you were dead shouted Dawn and staggered up to her room.

Chapter 6

The next day dawn woke with a massive hangover; she forced herself to get up, stumbled over to her dressing table and got dressed. As she ran down the stairs and out the door she could hear Buffy calling after her, but she ignored her. as she walked down the road she saw Jake, hi he called, as he got closer he looked at dawn, you look awful he said, cheers thought dawn to herself, what did your sister say to you last night Jake asked, oh something about her being responsible for me dawn replied to be honest I was so drunk I cant remember most of it. Want a pick me up asked Jake, do I ever replied dawn. Jake got a couple of lines of coke out of his back pocket and he and dawn proceeded to snort them. What a rush thought dawn, I feel brilliant. What do you think Buffy would say if she saw you now Jake asked, she would probably go mad said dawn, but I don't care? Fancy going to the bronze tonight and getting slaughtered asked Jake, why not said dawn.

Dawn appeared at the bronze hours later in her normal clubbing outfight of skimpy top, leather skirt and high boots, you look great said Jake, thank you replied dawn before going to the bar. Vodka she told the barman, and make it a large one. The barman handed her her drink, which she downed in one, same again she ordered. And did the same thing. After a couple of hours drinking and dancing her and Jake stumbled out of the bar. She and Jake kissed and they went off in opposite directions. Dawn started staggering towards home; she was so drunk she didn't notice the vamp watching her from a safe distance.

Dawn was approaching her home when a voice called out from behind her, she twirled round, and standing there was a boy about twenty something, with shoulder length blond hair. Hey she called, sorry he apologised I didn't mean to scare you but I was just wondering what a gorgeous girl like you was doing on her own at this time of night. Looking for some fun said dawn seductively, just as well said the guy putting on his game face. Dawn started to back away, oh come on said the vamp, I thought you wanted some fun. Suddenly dawn started to think of Buffy and how miffed she'd be if she knew dawn had been with a vampire, even worse if she was a vampire herself. She moved nearer to the vamp and started kissing him, the vamp backed away slightly surprised, aren't you afraid that I might kill you? He asked, not really she replied. In fact I want you to turn me. You want me to turn you repeated the vamp, yes replied dawn getting slightly annoyed. Ok replied the vamp and sank his teeth into her neck.

As he started to drink, dawn could feel the life being sucked out of her, as she was about to draw her last breath the vamp cut his arm, making it bleed and brought it to dawns lips, she started to drink. As she did she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as if her soul was being ripped from her, then she fell unconscious. When she woke up she didn't know where she was at first, gradually she started to remember, bingo she thought, an evil smile spreading across her face.

Chapter 7

Dawn stood outside her house thinking about what Buffy's reaction would be when she found out. Lighting a cigarette she walked through the door. Buffy she called, could you come down here please I have something for you. Buffy came downstairs angry, where the heck have you been she shouted. Shut up dawn replied, I have a little surprise for you, with that she vamped out. What the Buffy began and passed out.

Buffy woke and started to cough as dawn took a drag from her cigarette and blew it in dawns face, hey sis she said. What a relief replied Buffy; I dreamed that you came home and that you were a vamp. What makes you think it was a dream said dawn putting on her game face and walking out of the house.

As Dawn walked toward the bronze she felt a pull in her stomach, I'm hungry she thought to herself.

Chapter 8

A few days later Dawn was having a drink in the bronze when she saw Sam, hey stranger where have you been she asked. Around dawn replied, fancy a drink, sure replied Sam. after a while dawn led Sam over to a corner of the bronze, I have something to show you she said to Sam before vamping out. Whoa said Sam what happened to you. Oh not much replied dawn just fancied a little image change. Sam started to back away, where are you going asked Dawn the night is still young. Home replied Sam I'm a bit tired, besides you're scaring me. Well said dawn if you were to become like me you would become much stronger, I don't think so said Sam. oh come on pleaded dawn, just think of the fun that we could have together. I said no replied Sam and started to run, ok have it your way replied Dawn, I'll just have to kill you instead. Catching up with Sam she sank her teeth into her neck, last chance she told her, please Dawn Sam pleaded I don't want to die, then let me save you replied dawn. Ok Sam replied and Dawn cut her wrist and held it to Sam's lips, drink she asked her. Sam started to drink, before passing out.

Dawn carried Sam over to her house, Buffy, she called there was no answer. She carried Sam up to her room and laid her on her bed. Sam started to wake up, what happened she asked Dawn, I just give you a little present replied Dawn how are you feeling, wicked Sam replied as she started to remember what had happened.


End file.
